


Miserable Together

by LessonsFromMoths



Series: i'm stuck in HQ tumblr hell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coughing, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fever, Flu, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just love the idea of domestic daisuga taking care of each other when theyre both sick??, Lazy Days, M/M, No Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump, showering together, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths
Summary: “Dai?” Suga croaked, noticing the other man. “What are you doing? Gonna get you sick,” he said.“Too late,” Daichi mumbled as he sniffled into his pillow.ORThe two people who are great at taking care of others have to take care of themselves
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: i'm stuck in HQ tumblr hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851007
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215





	Miserable Together

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me for sick fluff so.....sick fluff, anyone? 
> 
> Rating is T bc showers are taken but no sexy fun times are fully initiated. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Daichi didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that he’d caught Suga’s flu. His body felt like it was being held down by the weight of four Kuroos and his head was swimming in an Olympic-sized pool, lost without the rest of his body to guide it. Despite their careful separation (Daichi on the couch in the living room, Suga on the bed in the bedroom) and constant use of face masks, there was only so much you could do when you lived together in a small apartment. Plus, their separation at night didn’t roll over into the day, when Daichi had held Suga for the past three days while he miserably sweated out his fever.

Daichi groaned and rolled over, reaching out to grab his phone from off the coffee table. He wasn't one for denying sickness when it was obvious, so he knew he’d have to email his boss to let him know that he wouldn’t be in for at least a few days. Thank god he still had most of his sick days to use. His phone clock read 4:30 AM. Once he had sent the message he slowly sat up, gathering his phone, blanket, and water glass, and slipped back into the bedroom. He might as well enjoy the comfort of his own bed if he was going to be sick.

Suga wasn’t normally a snorer, but his congestion caused him to make a sort of whistling noise as he inhaled, his mouth hanging open to allow him to breathe. The bed dipped as Daichi joined his long-term boyfriend, and he tucked himself under the covers, shivering as he did so. He figured his fever would only worsen, so he carefully reached over Suga’s sleeping body and grabbed the bottle of fever reducers that was there. He swallowed three with his water, drinking a little more than necessary because hydration was important, and then replaced the cap before burrowing back under the covers. Suga’s fever had receded a bit the day before but he was still warm, and Daichi snuggled into him as much as he could without waking the other man.

A few hours later, Daichi woke up to Suga shifting. He cranked open his eyes and swallowed hard, his throat burning. “Dai?” Suga croaked, noticing the other man. “What are you doing? Gonna get you sick,” he said.

“Too late,” Daichi mumbled as he sniffled into his pillow. 

Suga’s fingers were immediately working their way through his hair, trying to feel his forehead. He let out a puff of air in frustration. “I can’t tell how hot you are, I’m still a bit feverish myself,” Suga said. He untangled his fingers and got out of bed. “Let me grab the thermometer,” he said. 

"Stay heeereee," Daichi whined, grabbing for Suga even as the man walked to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," he chuckled.

He didn’t have to go far, just to the master bathroom that they shared. Daichi watched his boyfriend rifle through the cabinet and triumphantly hold up the thermometer. He made his way back to Daichi, who had his hand held out for the device. He put it under his tongue, waiting for the small chirp before reading it.

“What’s the verdict?” Suga asked.

“Bad case of the flu,” Daichi said, holding it up so Suga could see the display: 39.5C.

“That’s higher than mine was,” Suga looked at it worriedly. 

“My body’s still trying to fight the worst of it,” Daichi yawned, more awake now. “Don’t worry. Your turn,” he handed the thermometer over. Suga didn’t even bother wiping it off, just stuck it in his own mouth. 

“38 celsius. I’m almost good as new!” Suga said, then promptly doubled over into a coughing fit. 

“Come back to bed,” Daichi whined, holding his hand out for Suga to take.

“Not yet, I’m going to get us some more water and flu medicine, okay?” He kissed the back of Daichi’s outstretched hand. “Be right back.”

Daichi hummed and curled up into his blankets again. He loved that man. Even if Suga did get sick all the time, or never folded his socks, or forgot to clean out the drain more often than not. He still couldn’t imagine a life without his kindness or his smile. And his willingness to fill up Daichi's water glass.

“Daichi,” he opened his eyes to see Suga standing over him, looking worried and a little pale. He was breathing harder than normal.

“You’kay?” Daichi slurred, blinking himself awake. 

“You fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up immediately,” Suga fretted, brushing his damp fingertips over Daichi’s cheek.

“‘M sorry,” Daichi said. His head swam circles as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. Suga. Right. Suga looked distressed. “You okay?” He asked again. “You’re breathing hard.”

Suga just shook him off. “Walking to and from the kitchen was a bit more taxing than I expected. Here,” he held out two big gel pills for Daichi to swallow. Daichi obediently took them with Suga, the two of them downing their glasses of water. 

“Now come to bed?” Daichi asked. Suga nodded and climbed over him to get to his side. “Did you call in sick to work today?” Daichi mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Suga. He might be sick, but he would never give up his reigning title of big spoon. 

Suga hummed an affirmative. “Sorry I got you sick, Dai,” he said morosely.

“S’fine,” Daichi mumbled tiredly. “Least now I can hold’ya.” 

Suga chuckled, which turned into another short coughing fit. “You held me before. That’s what’s gotten us into this mess.” Daichi hummed in acknowledgement but merely tightened his grip on his sick boyfriend, burrowing his face into his soft, damp neck as he fell asleep.

Daichi was getting snot all over his neck, but Suga merely wiped it away with a tissue from the box at his bedside and turned around slowly to try not to wake the man who was holding him. He was breathing deeply through his nose, which wouldn’t have been a problem if not for all the snot that the air had to maneuver around. Suga wiped gently at it, still trying not to wake him. Daichi buried his face into Suga’s chest, tightening his hold around his waist and snuffling in his sleep. His boyfriend was cute as hell when he was sick. His usual stoic nature went out the window, and he was a lot more inclined to depend on Suga than if he was feeling 100 percent.

Suga gently carded his fingers through Daichi’s sweat-soaked hair. The other man was probably overheating; it was a good thing they both needed to take their medication soon. Suga pulled away from Daichi’s embrace to cough into his elbow. The fit was longer than normal, sending him into a spiral that made him grasp wildly for his glass of water. Finding it empty, he was about to get out of bed to get some more when something cool and smooth nudged him from the right and he turned to see Daichi offering his own glass of water. 

Suga took it gratefully. He failed after the first sip, spewing water all over their bed, but managed to use the second and third sips to calm his attack. “Sorry I woke you,” he said. And he was -- Daichi looked terrible. He was in his first day fighting off this flu, so Suga knew his head must have felt like it was stuffed with cotton. His eyes had deep, dark circles under them and his nose was slowly turning red from his constant sniffling. And he still managed to care for Suga. 

“S’fine. Needta pee anyways,” Daichi murmured, slowly folding the covers down and sliding from their bed, padding into the bathroom. He didn’t bother closing the door as he did his business, which Suga was grateful for - if Daichi fell, he might not have been able to hear it with the door closed. From the bathroom, he heard Daichi fall into a sneezing fit, grabbing at the toilet paper and holding it to his nose, which reminded him:

“Time for medicine,” Suga said, handing Daichi two more pills when he came back.

“Did we really sleep four hours?” Dai asked, sniffing and swallowing the proffered pills along with the fever reducers. “How are you feeling?” He managed, sitting on the edge of his side of the bed and looking at Suga with incredible care. Suga’s heart lurched.

“I think my fever subsided, which is good,” he said. “I’m still really sore though. How are you? Are you hungry?”

“Feel a little fuzzy, but I’m okay,” Daichi scratched at his arm before sneezing quickly again. He grabbed a tissue and wiped at his nose before balling it up in his hand. “How about I make us some soup? Stuff I made before is all gone.” 

“Dai, you’re way more sick than me. Let me do it,” Suga pulled back the covers but Daichi shook his head, pushing him back down. 

“You’re probably gonna burn down the kitchen again if you try to make us something. We want to get better, remember?” Daichi teased. “It’s fine. ‘Sides, we have different symptoms. I’m not sore like you, I can still get up and stand up for longer periods of time.” As if to demonstrate, he stood and pecked his lips on Suga’s forehead. 

Suga sighed. He was right, of course, as he usually was. Suga would probably burn the soup, which he knew was near impossible to do, but goddammit not everyone was naturally gifted in the kitchen. Plus, where Suga was congestion and dry coughs that wracked his entire body and rendered him useless, Daichi was snotty sniffles and sneeze attacks. But Daichi was also shivering uncontrollably. 

“How about I come out with you but sit at the table?” Suga compromised. He didn’t want to leave Daichi alone to pass out and crack his head open on the kitchen counter. Daichi nodded, satisfied. “Here,” Suga handed him a soft blanket to wrap around his shoulders, which Daichi took gratefully. They trekked to the kitchen, a tissue box tucked under Suga’s left arm and Daichi’s sweaty palm clinging to his right. As promised, Suga sat at the table and watched Daichi cook their soup. 

Daichi hadn't even opened the fridge before he was leaning against the kitchen counter. "Okay, maybe I'm a little dizzier than I thought. How do we feel about rice and toast?" 

It was low maintenance and took less time than Suga thought, and before he could think about it much they grabbed two bowls filled with rice and garnished with a piece of dry toast. They brought them to the couch, leaning against each other as they quietly ate their puny meals. It didn’t matter much anyways - Suga sure as hell hadn’t been able to taste things for a whole week and he was sure Daichi’s taste buds weren’t faring much better. The TV droned in the background, but they weren’t paying attention to it.

Neither of them were much for complaining, but Suga could tell that Daichi was feeling much worse than he had that morning. He had his head resting on Suga’s bony shoulder, sniffling pitifully. “How about we go back to bed?” Suga asked gently. Daichi nodded, stifling another sneeze. “Give me that,” Suga reached for the bowls and quickly took them to the sink. He filled their water glasses back up and handed one to Daichi before tucking the tissue box back under his arm. “C’mon,” he urged to his boyfriend, whose eyes were glazing over at an alarming rate. 

Once they got back to their bed, Daichi fell into it without much fanfare, burrowing back under the blankets and shivering uncontrollably. Suga had a feeling that he shouldn’t have let Daichi leave their bed. “Let me take your temperature one more time before you go to sleep,” Suga patted Daichi’s cheek to open his eyes back up. His boyfriend obediently opened his mouth so Suga could tuck the thermometer under his tongue. Shit. 39.8. If it went up even a little more, Daichi was going to need to get to a hospital. He put the thermometer on the side table as Daichi’s eyes slid closed. He huddled as close as he could to Suga, his body shaking violently with chills.

Suga grabbed his phone from his nightstand and pulled up his contact list, stopping at the number he wanted. The phone rang for a little bit before someone picked up. “Yo, what’s up?” Kuroo’s voice rang out. 

“Kuroo. It’s Suga,” he rasped.

“You sound like shit. Everything okay?” Thanks, Kuroo. He was more Daichi’s friend than Suga’s, but he was also the only person Suga knew who was in the same city and had a car (without a revoked license -- looking at you, Bokuto). 

“It is right now. But Daichi has the flu and his fever is climbing. If it gets too much higher he’ll need to go to the hospital, and I was wondering if you could be on call to drive him if needed?”

“Shit, of course,” Kuroo’s naturally teasing tone turned serious. “Do you need anything?”

Suga pursed his lips, then shook his head. “No, just the promise of a ride if he gets too bad. I’m going to do what I can to lower his fever.”

“I’ll keep my ringer on. Take care, okay? Call or text me if you need anything.” 

“Thanks, Kuroo,” Suga said, hanging up. At least having Daichi’s friend at his back made him feel better. Suga did quick math in his head. Daichi had taken the ibuprofen only an hour or so ago, so he couldn’t have any more for a while yet. He stripped the heavy comforter from the bed, only allowing Daichi to curl up with their thin sheet. He felt awful as he watched Daichi’s teeth chatter as he curled into the fetal position, but it couldn’t be helped. While a cold compress wouldn’t reduce his fever, it might soothe the wrinkles that had settled between his eyebrows. Suga gently wiped a cold towel across Daichi’s forehead, dabbing at his temples and chest. He left the towel on his forehead and ran his fingers through Daichi’s hair, trying to soothe his boyfriend. 

“Oh Dai,” he hummed when his fingers came back soaked. He wiped them on the bed and stifled some coughs, feeling the familiar tickle that indicated another fit. Suga quickly made his way to the kitchen to try and keep Daichi from waking up. In the medicine cabinet they had a bottle of cough syrup, so Suga poured the recommended amount into the cap and downed it, grimacing as the thick sludge oozed down his throat. When he swallowed it wasn’t nearly as sore though, so he couldn’t complain too much.

He made his way back to their bedroom, picking up used tissues that were balled around the room and lobbing them into their tiny wastebasket before settling it near Daichi, who was using more tissues than he was. Then he fell back into bed, his muscles sore and tired, and fell asleep after his hand curled around Daichi’s.

Suga woke up to Daichi thrashing in bed beside him. "Dai?" He sat up and tried to hold down his boyfriend's limbs. "Daichi!" He struggled for a few seconds more before deflating with a moan. "Looks like you're fighting your fever,” he sighed, breathing a sigh of relief when Daichi’s head didn’t feel as hot.

“Suga? I need Suga,” Daichi mumbled, eyes unfocused.

“I’m right here baby,” he smoothed Daichi’s hair away from his forehead. “Shh, go back to sleep.”

“No, I need Suga! We need to get on the train.” 

Suga chuckled. “Oh yeah? Why do you need on the train?” 

He pouted. "Stop messing around. Take me to Suga. What did you do with him?" Daichi's cracking voice turned into heartbreakingly sad shouts. "Sugaaa! Sugaaa!?" 

Suga whined in the back of his throat. "Baby, I'm here," he pressed his lips to Daichi's damp temple.

"Suga, finally," he sighed, and Suga breathed a sigh of relief too. He wasn't sure how much more of Daichi's pained cries of his name he could withstand. "Do you have your train ticket?"

"Why do I need a ticket, Dai?"

"Because we have a magical adventure to go on," he mumbled, eyes falling closed. 

"Go to sleep, Dai. When you wake up we'll be on the train," Suga smiled. He wiped the sweat from his boyfriend's face lovingly. 

“Stupid flu,” Daichi grumbled as he blew his nose, wincing at what showed up in the tissue. 

“How ya feelin’?” Suga asked, playing with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. His head was resting near Daichi’s as he scrolled through his social media. A quick glance at the phone clock told him that it was about 6pm. 

“I think I was steamrolled,” Daichi groaned. 

“At least your fever is down. You were downright delirious for a while,” Suga said. Suga told him that he had been calling out for his mom, whom he hadn’t lived with in almost a decade, before moving on to talking about fruitcake and shrimp.

“Sorry for scaring you,” Daichi murmured, pressing his lips to Suga’s cheek and peppering it with kisses.

“It’s okay. It’s good that -- Dai, gross!” Suga pulled back, an amused smile on his lips despite his disgust.

“What?” Daichi asked, but realized that he had just snotted all over Suga’s cheek, a trail of green-tinged mucus still hanging from his nose to said cheek. He made a face and reached for a tissue. “Gross.” He wiped it away from Suga first, then brought the tissue to his nose and blew it again. “I think my nose is trying to fall off.” He rubbed at his raw nose, wincing.

“It’s pretty red,” Suga smiled, pressing a kiss to its tip. “I think I was going to steam my sinuses, want to join?”

“Sounds so romantic when you put it like that,” Daichi teased, but made to stand up. “I think it’ll help.” They shuffled to the bathroom together, Suga turning on the hot water and Daichi starting the slow process of stripping. “Might as well shower while we’re at it,” he said. Suga nodded and started doing the same. Daichi felt much better once he was out of his sick clothes, they were damp and stiff from his fever sweat. 

“Sexy,” Suga said lightly as he ran his hands down the length of Daichi's back. He turned around and Suga pressed his lips to Daichi’s in an impromptu makeout session. They had to pull away embarrassingly quick, both of them gasping for air. Daichi sniffed grossly, pulling Suga in for a hug instead, loving the way his boyfriend felt in his arms.

“Yeah, snotting all over the place is so sexy,” Daichi grumbled, trying valiantly not to sneeze all over Suga’s bare back. He knew that wouldn’t end pretty.

“Oh yeah,” Suga played along. He pulled away and pressed a shorter, sweeter kiss to the corner of Daichi’s mouth. “And I’m sure my congestion really turns you on.”

“Didn’t you hear?” Daichi kneeled down to help Suga with his pants, squeezing his boyfriend’s pale thigh as he slid the sweatpants to the floor. “Uncontrollable coughing is my kink.”

Suga laughed, which quickly turned into a coughing fit as he doubled over, gasping for breath. Daichi rubbed at his lower back from the floor until he regained his composure. “Good thing,” Suga said. “I don’t think I can accomplish much else for a while.” 

Daichi smiled softly at his boyfriend, mind still a little hazy but overall feeling better just knowing that he wasn’t going through it alone. He crawled over the edge of the tub, not having the energy to stand again. Suga watched him with amusement dancing in his tired eyes. “You’ll catch me if I slip, yeah?” Daichi asked as he grabbed the shower curtain. Suga nodded, his cold hands sliding down to Daichi’s hips as he got into the tub. 

Daichi groaned in relief at the feeling of the hot water on his back, and he gently eased his way down until he was sitting at the bottom of the shower. Suga followed, pulling Daichi into him until his back was pressed entirely against Suga’s chest. Suga’s very interested dick was pressing hard into his ass, but neither of them acted on it, both too relieved by the hot steam to care about much else. 

It was the most intimate they had gotten in a while, with Suga being sick and their jobs keeping them busy. It was harder to make time for each other now that they were out of university, and the thought made Daichi sad. They soaped each other up, rubbing away the sweat and sickness of the day. Daichi revelled in the feeling of Suga's fingers working shampoo through his hair, and enjoyed it when he returned the favor, breathing in Suga's relieved gasps.

They couldn't do much else, exhaustion and grossness getting in the way. Daichi nibbled on Suga’s ear to make him break out in cute, breathy wheezes, and Suga traced patterns into Daichi’s chest with his tongue, breath hot as he sucked on his nipples. “Couples that are gross together…” Suga trailed off, watching as Daichi blew his nose into his cupped hands and let the handful of snot wash down the drain.

“Don’t finish that,” Daichi groaned, letting his head fall onto Suga’s shoulder. 

“Hey, you tired?” Suga asked gently. Daichi nodded without lifting his head. “Alright then, let’s get back to bed.” Suga reached forward and turned off the water. Daichi felt the loss immediately, suppressing his shivers. They got out of the shower and toweled off as fast as they could, pulling on sweatpants and socks. Suga pulled on a long sleeve shirt, but Daichi stuck with a t- shirt, knowing it would be easier to change when he inevitably sweat through it. 

“You should eat something,” Daichi mumbled to his boyfriend as they climbed back into bed. Daichi was really starting to love this bed. 

“I will. Just wanna hold you for a little while,” Suga said, his voice a lot less congested since the shower. Daichi hummed agreeably, enjoying the feeling of Suga’s cold hands on the back of his neck. 

He had never felt safer than when he was in Suga's arms. "Love you," Daichi said, his head still swimming but his heart content.

“Even if I gave you the flu?” Suga asked teasingly, carding his fingers lovingly through Daichi’s hair.

“Always love you,” Daichi murmured as his eyes slid shut. From where his head was placed on Suga’s chest, he could hear his partner’s heart rate increase. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super active on my tumblr, but if you have a fic rec I am all ears: [visit me here. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lessons-from-moths)
> 
> Coming soon...Daisuga Fullmetal Alchemist AU! Be on the lookout if you're interested! 
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you liked this fic! I respond to all comments :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
